


Theo's Observation - Drabble

by Trouble1528



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trouble1528/pseuds/Trouble1528
Summary: Theo's observations of Hermione Granger's unusual behavior following Voldemorts death.





	Theo's Observation - Drabble

The amazing thing about being the studious type is that no one seems to remember that you are there. This is one of the thoughts at the forefront of Theodore Nott's mind as he was sitting in the library, watching as Hermione Granger got to work again. You would think that Hermione, at least, would remember to look around for someone who’s attitude resembled hers, more than any of her “friends" attitude towards academics did. Then again, she didn’t seem all there after the end of the war.  
Shaking his head, he walked by her again, hearing her mumbling under her breath as she poured over the massive tome she got from the restricted section about time magic. “….there has to be something…SOMETHING!....He cant be gone forever…” Her hair was looking extra frazzled, and he was pretty sure she hadn’t changed clothes in the past couple days, preferring, instead, to stay where she was, to look for an answer that just wasn’t there. She walked around the school, looking for all the world like an angel who was cast out, fallen from Heaven, lost.  
Making another loop around the library, Theo stopped at her table this time, and slammed the book in front of her face, forcing her to look up from her work, with a manic gleam in her eyes. “Haven't you mourned Weasley long enough?” he asked her, with a slight sneer in his voice. He couldn’t have her thinking he had gone soft.  
“Fred? Why would I… oh.” Her eyes wandered to the book she was reading and her face flushed a bright red. “Yeah, I - I just miss Fred so much…”  
Theo rolled his eyes, while trying to figure out who she was researching to bring back from the dead. Honestly, the girl couldn’t lie to save her life. “So, if not Fred, then who are you trying to bring back?” Theo asked curiously.  
Theo watched, perplexed, as Hermione drew herself up, and her eyes grew hard, merciless, and had more than a slight tint of crazy in them, as she absently massaged her bare left forearm. Odd. “That's none of your business, Nott.” She ground out, her voice as hard as diamonds.  
Theo backed away, hands up in surrender, and said, “You know what? You’re right. Don’t bite my head off for being worried about you.” Shaking his head, he walked away, around the book case, and out of sight for a while, letting her forget about him again. Everyone always did, if given time. It was a perk of being quiet by nature. He wandered around the bookcases, looking for nothing in particular for about fifteen minutes or so, until he ended up at the end of the bookcase, in front of Hermione's table. He observed her, lost in her book, yet again talking to herself. Acting on instinct, and curiosity, he sent a silent ‘Finite’ at her left forearm.   
Hermione looked up as he sent the spell, her time in the war making it so she can feel magic shift around her, but he was too close, and she didn’t have time to move before the spell hit her, melting the glamour she had cast that morning. Hermione look at him, and hissed vehemently, “Our Master will reward me greatly for his resurrection! Keep your silence and help me, and I will make sure He rewards you as well.”  
Theo slowly walked towards Hermione, his eyebrows raised, as he thought yes, she was an angel that fell from heaven…. But, then again, so was Lucifer.


End file.
